Aren't You a Little Old to be Trick or Treating?
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrow to the guy in front of him. Honestly, what was the guy doing? Shouldn't he be at some party where his... provocative costume belonged? The man grinned at him from beneath his mask, making no move to leave. In fact, he even stepped a little closer to Ichigo, the light revealing he had a well built frame. / HichiIchi, one-shot, Halloween special!


**A little late with my Halloween fic... but here it is! :D Happy Halloween everyone! I hope yours was awesome! Psst, write a review and tell me what you did! It may inspire yet another fanfiction...**

 **I'm posting more and more one shots on tumblr now! Come find me (shiroxichigo).**

 **Lastly, I've entered my original story Skykaila into a contest on Inkitt. I would love it if you would vote for me and perhaps leave a review? Thank you!**

* * *

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

"What if I told you that I'm _not_ here to trick or treat?"

This response was not what Ichigo had been expecting in the least. This... male, Ichigo assumed from the sound of his voice, had shown up with a pillow case and in full costume.

How was he not trick-or-treating?

"Then I'd have to tell you to get off of my property..." Ichigo was not going to stand for this. Especially when an adult - from what he looked like - was standing on his front step in a cheap mask... but, _damn,_ his abs were showing and they weren't too bad looking at all. "What are you even supposed to be?"

"Sexy wolf."

Ichigo found it very hard not to look down. "I see... shouldn't you be at some college party? What are you doing outside?" Ichigo sighed and glanced around, "You know... where _anyone,_ specifically kids, can see you?"

The mask was slowly lifted. "Isn't that what you're s'pose to do on Halloween? Go outside?"

Ichigo gulped. Oh for the love of god, he was standing face to face with the one person he absolutely _hated._ "Not when you're in college, Shirosaki!"

Hearing his name, Shiro grinned. He pushed past Ichigo and invaded his house. Thankfully, for poor Ichigo, there was no one home. "Why aren't you out having fun?"

Ichigo blinked, slightly started by the question. "What?"

"Why are you cooped up in here?"

"Oh." Another blink. "Dad's out with Yuzu and Karin."

"Ah." Shiro sat on the couch and kicked his legs up on the table. Ichigo shut the door and locked it, then noticed dimly that Shiro had kicked off his shoes.

"Don't make yourself at home! You need to leave!"

Shiro frowned, "An' why should I do that?"

Ichigo grit his teeth. "I can't have anyone over! Dad specifically said so!"

Despite himself, Ichigo found Shiro had the right idea sitting down. His legs were stiff and sore from walking back and fourth all night.

"Yer dad needs to learn to loosen up..." Shiro's grin returned and he hopped to his feet. Ichigo watched Shiro walk around behind the couch and towards the kitchen. "Ya got anything to drink?"

That _did_ sound tempting. "Yeah... there's beer and coolers in the mini fridge."

"Fah. Never liked beer, it's too bitter." There was the sound of bottles clinking while Shiro observed the different liquids.

"It's not your house so you don't get to be picky!"

Ichigo waited in silence for Shiro to return. He suddenly felt something cold on the back of his neck and he yelped.

Shiro chuckled, "Here's yer beer, majesty."

With a growl, Ichigo snatched the beer from Shiro's pale fingers. He began drinking it without much mercy.

"You know," Shiro spoke up, sipping his blue cooler from behind Ichigo. "You've got such a... hmm... strict life style. Learn to loosen up Ichigo."

"I'm not stressed, if that's what you're getting at," Ichigo retorted. He stared at the bottle in his hands and watched the droplets slide down the smooth surface. He sighed, not noticing until it was too late that Shiro's hands were gliding over his shoulders and diving into the neck of his shirt.

Claws that had been glued to Shiro's nails raked lines across Ichigo's smooth skin. He yelped and struggled to remove Shiro's hands from his body.

Shiro cackled, "You seem stressed to me."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's because some jerk at my college just groped me!" Ichigo gasped when his jaw was harshly grabbed.

"I'm tryna do ya a solid. Relax."

For some reason Shiro's tone and voice calmed Ichigo's racing heartbeat. He wasn't exactly about to fight, either, now that Shiro had his face as leverage and one of his arms pinned.

Gradually, however, that painful grip on his face changed into a blissful massage. The hand moved down his neck to his shoulder, then back to his chest. He released the tiniest groan as pressure was applied to his skin.

"Feel better?"

Ichigo nodded, the aftertaste of the beer adding a buzz to his lips. When his arm was released a second hand found its way to his shoulder.

"What did I tell ya?" Shiro's lips were at his ear, his warm breath making Ichigo shudder. "It's good to break the rules some time... It ain't healthy to always be so perfect."

"You think I'm perfect?" Ichigo snorted.

He wasn't expecting a serious answer. "Yeah, well... you get good grades and yer not exactly bad looking."

Ichigo opened his eyes, locking them onto Shiro's golden orbs. "Really? I thought you hated me."

"M... I pretend to. I thought you hated me."

Ichigo looked away. "Well, I did..." He flinched when Shiro's hand moved for his scalp. "You always pulled my hair..."

Shiro pulled his hand away. "Sorry... I only fought with you because I thought, well... if you knew..."

"Knew what?"

"That I like you. A lot, actually... I thought I'd never hear the end of it."

Ichigo blinked, dumb struck. He didn't move away this time when Shiro placed his hand on his head.

"I promise not to hurt you..."

* * *

"A-Alright..." Ichigo clenched his jaw while Shiro's hands moved over his head. Rather than the pain he was used to, Shiro's hands actually felt good. He was gentle, and moved them across Ichigo's scalp in a generous massage.

It was almost arousing.

Ichigo blushed at the position he was in. Shiro, half naked and sexy, so close to him with his hands moving across Ichigo's body.

"Can I take off yer shirt?"

Ichigo found himself nodding. He sat up and Shiro rolled the fabric up Ichigo's chest, tugging it gently over his head and off of his arms. Ichigo was then laid onto his back and just about devoured by Shiro's eyes.

" _Damn_ Ichi, yer hot."

"Sh-Shut up... I am not." It was true, Ichigo had never thought of himself of anything other than ordinary.

Shiro obviously disagreed. "No one's ever told ya that before? You need to get out more." Slowly, a large grin appeared on Shiro's face. "Although, I'm thinking that after tonight I don't want to see you with anyone else."

"What? You can't just come in here and control m-" He was cut off by a kiss. Shiro's lips moved sensually over his own, and he moaned as their chests touched.

Shiro bit Ichigo's bottom lip, moving his attention down to Ichigo's collar bone. A gentle nip was given, just hard enough to leave a small red mark. "Too bad... I think you'd rather enjoy it if I made you mine."

Ichigo was panting. "I think you're the one enjoying it way too much."

"And what if I am? You like the attention."

Ichigo looked away while Shiro continued his onslaught of affection. Soon Ichigo's chest was covered in love bites, a single hickey on his neck, all while Shiro's hands continued praising the body below him.

Shiro distracted Ichigo with a kiss while his hands moved beneath Ichigo's pants. What he found had him releasing a rather disturbing chuckle, "No underwear Ichigo? My, my..."

Ichigo twitched as Shiro's hands moved beneath his clothing. In order to hide a yelp, he pulled Shiro's lips back against his. Shiro's hands gripped flesh and he moaned into his mouth, hips bucking at the pressure.

When the kiss was released, a string of saliva still joined them. Ichigo's flushed face and hazy eyes stared up into Shiro's.

 _Delicious._

"Majesty, yer already so hard... And here I thought you didn't like me." Shiro withdrew his hands and stood tall. He tossed his mask, belt, suspenders and fake tail away, leaving him in tight black jeans, fake ears and claws. Ichigo couldn't say he didn't like the sharp feeling of those talons...

Shiro sat on Ichigo's feet and bowed forward to give his abs a gentle kiss. Ichigo blushed, but couldn't look away from Shiro's mesmerizing grin. He watched as Shiro's tongue trailed the center of his muscles, stopping at the button of his pants. Shiro popped the button with his lips, and slid the zipper down with his teeth.

Ichigo kissed at the vibration of the zipper, and was even louder when the cool air met his exposed erection.

His teeth clenched down on his bottom lip when warmth suddenly surrounded his member. His breath hitched at the use of teeth and he moaned as Shiro swallowed him whole. A whole array of emotions and pleasure surrounded his mind and before he knew it he was screaming Shiro's name as he released.

He ignored the voice that told him this was wrong, and accepted Shiro's kiss with the same fiery passion that Shiro displayed. He placed a hand on Shiro's toned stomach and felt a hand tighten around that wrist. He continued to kiss Shiro while his hand was moved to Shiro's member.

He squeezed the large bulge and swallowed Shiro's moan. He grinned and squeezed Shiro again, feeling Shiro chuckle.

"Eager are we?" He placed a chaste kiss to Ichigo's forehead. "However, I see headlights... You have a backdoor, right?"

Ichigo blinked and took a few moments to register that there were, in fact, low beams shining through the windows.

"Yeah... on the other side of the stairs."

Shiro gathered his things while Ichigo pulled his pants up and redid them.

"Will you come back?"

Shiro smirked and hugged Ichigo. "Of course. I can't let you slip through my fingers now..." He drifted away to the door. "I'll give you my number tomorrow at school."

Ichigo nodded and threw on his shirt. Once his head was through, Shiro was gone. He would've thought it a dream if it weren't for the leftover buzz of pleasure singing in his veins. And Shirosaki's taste on his lips.

Ichigo heard Isshin and the girls enter the house. He flopped down on the couch and threw a blanket over himself. Ichigo snatched the remote and turned on the TV, making sure it was at a low volume.

"Hello my son! We have returned!"

Ichigo turned to see his father, dressed as a bad Dracula knock off, and his sisters, who were dressed as good and evil fairies, standing in the doorway. He smiled, "Hey guys. How'd it go?"

"I'm tired," was Karin's response. She dragged her pillow case of candy up the stairs to her room.

Yuzu's response was more colorful. "Karin and I filled our bags! We've got enough for you too, Ichi-nii! We went to all the houses, and all the neighbors liked our costumes!"

Ichigo smiled, "That's great Yuzu! Now you should get to bed too. It's late, and there's school tomorrow."

Yuzu nodded and hopped off to bed.

That's when Isshin fixed stern eyes on Ichigo. "Did you have a good night?"

Ichigo nodded. "There were plenty of people who came to the door."

He turned his eyes to the table. Ichigo followed them, noticing that Shiro's fake ears were still there. He gulped, and turned back to his father. Isshin spoke, "Were you thinking of wearing those?"

"I was thinking of going out... but decided not to." Ichigo replied quickly.

Isshin nodded. "Good on you, boy. Listening to me is all you need to do. Follow the rules and you'll be someone great someday."

Ichigo smiled to himself, _And if I don't I'll still be someone special to my special someone._


End file.
